Hey, Percy, I Miss You
by emblah01
Summary: Annabeth is broken with Percy gone. One day, walking back to her cabin, Piper hears something that she shouldn't. Just a quick oneshot I came up with. R&R! Rated T for one bad word. ;)


**So, I had this idea for a one shot the other day and it wouldn't go away, so this is the result. This is my first fan fiction, so please give me some good constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Piper's POV**

I was walking down the worn path on my way back to my cabin from working on the Argo II, which was coming along well, when I heard a noise coming from the Athena cabin. Heart wrenching sobbing. Even before I looked to see who it was, I knew. Annabeth.

I tiptoed up step old oak steps, careful to avoid the creaking ones, and pushed open the door slightly. What I saw broke my heart. Annabeth was curled up into the fetal position, her back to me, sobbing and hold a picture of her of a rather good looking boy, embracing her. I knew who this was, with his sea green eyes and jet black hair, sticking up in various directions. It was Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend.

When she spoke, I jumped about twenty feet in the air, thinking she had seen me in the doorway. It wasn't like I wanted to spy on one of her most vulnerable moments, I just didn't know what to do to comfort her at that moment.

"Um, well, I don't really know what to do right now," she said, her voice shaking, "I just want to talk to you. I miss you so much, Percy. I'm scared that I'm gonna go to the Camp Jupiter and find out that you have some amazing new girlfriend or if you won't remember me. It's stupid, really that after so many things you've defeated, you're taken away on some stupid exchange trip."

My heart started beating so fast and loud I was sure that Annabeth could hear it from across the cabin.

She sucked in a shaky breath and continued, "I guess I shouldn't be bothering you with my petty little problems should I, Seaweed Brain?" I fell into a silent fit of laughter. _Seaweed Brain? What the heck? _I thought.

"Well, I'll give you an update about what's going on at camp. Um, we have three new campers, Piper, Leo, and Jason. Piper's awesome. We've become really close over these past few months, bonding over the fact that Hera's a bitch, taking away our boyfriends.

"Leo is, well, he's certainly weird. He reminds me of you sometimes, which is good and bad, because it means he's an awesome person, but I don't like being with him 'cause I want to burst into tears.

"Jason is, well, I don't know if I trust him completely. It's not that he hasn't proven himself capable. He's defeated a giant. But I feel like he's trying to replace you. I don't want you to be replaced. I mean, sure, he's awesome, but you've defeated Kronos." I gasped. I knew that Percy had done a lot for the camp, but I'd never known he'd killed Kronos. I mean, wow.

"And we've been through so much together. You remember the Sea of Monsters a few years ago? And when we past the Island of the Sirens. Well, when we were underwater, I told you something, but you didn't hear because you had wax your ears," she gave a shaky laugh at the memory, "Well, I told you that I used to think I loved L-Luke," her voice cracked when she said this, making me wonder what had happened to him, "and I said how I wasn't sure if I liked you, instead. Well, I'm sure now. Perce, I love you. Please, please, please come back to me."

She broke down into tears once again and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. Sobs racked her body. I pushed the door open and looked at her. Annabeth Chase, the strong, unbreakable Athena child, was broken.

"Annabeth?" She looked up at me, startled, "You okay?"

"Ye-" she started to say, but stopped, knowing she couldn't fool me, "No, no I'm not. I-I just m-miss him so much!" I crossed the room and sat down beside her, gathering her in my arms. "Di-Did you hear that?"

My guilty face gave her her answer.

"Oh gods, that's embarrassing," she said.

"No, it's fine. Just, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly we're you doing?"

"I was trying something that Thalia did after Jason disappeared."

"Jason's sister? She used to do that?" I'd met Thalia before and it was hard to imagine her broken like Annabeth was. It was like she'd been split in two. Then it hit me; Annabeth wasn't whole, because Percy wasn't here. Percy Jackson was Annabeth's other half.

"Yeah. She said it helped with the grief. I thought I'd try it."

"Oh. Um, if you don't mind me asking... Why Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

Annabeth burst out laughing, which was strange to hear as she hadn't laughed in, well, since Percy had disappeared.

"Seaweed Brain is Percy's nickname. He's my Seaweed Brain and I'm his Wise Girl."

Okay, now I was really confused. "Yeah, but why do you call him Seaweed Brain?"

"He can be really dense sometimes, therefore, he is my Seaweed Brain," she gave me a small smile as she fingered a red coral pendant on her camp necklace.

"Oookay?" I said.

She laughed again.

We sat there for a while, holding each other. We had gotten really close over these past few months. We both knew what it was like to lose a boyfriend. At least Annabeth's boyfriend was actually her boyfriend. No, I can't think like that. Jason and I became a couple in the end, Annabeth doesn't even know if he remembers her or if he's safe. No, this is about making sure Annabeth doesn't break completely, not about me.

Annabeth sighed and wiped her eyes, "I guess I should stop wallowing in sadness and self-pity and go do something." She gave me one last squeeze before getting up, "Oh and Piper?"

I looked up, "Thanks, for everything."

I smiled, "Anytime."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**I hope that didn't suck. Remember to review!**

**-Lou**


End file.
